Jewel Pet School
by HIJAMIYA
Summary: This is all about the school life of a Jewel Pet named Ruby. The day to day drama of surviving her magic classes, Hanging out with her friends, Help them out, Being Mischief, Fighting her Rival, Finding true Love and all others...[IN HIATUS]
1. INTRODUCTIONS

My First Fan fiction of One of My Fav Anime, Jewel Pet!~

I like all the Seasons but the most fav is Jewel Pet Tinkle(Season 2)~

Well then, Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>*~Jewel Pet~*<strong>

**Story title:- Jewel Pet School!~***

OVERVIEW...

This is all about the school life of a Jewel Pet named Ruby. The day to day drama of surviving her magic classes, Hanging out with her friends, Help them out, Being Mischief, Fighting her Rival, Finding true Love and all others...

Ruby was in the first year of Middle School. She and her best friends Garnet and Sapphi went to the same school. They now faces the life of young teenage Jewel pets, each with different goals.

Ruby, She wanted to become more powerful in her magic skills and finding her True Love~

Garnet, She wants to become popular and an Idol to all around her~

Sapphi, She wans to become a straight 'A' student like in Elementary school~

Will they be able to achieve their goal when they graduate from High School in the years ahead?

INTRODUCTION...

_Main Characters~_

Name: Ruby (ルビー _Rubii_).

Jewel: Ruby.

Species: Japanese Hare.

Gender: Female.

Jewel Power: Courage.

Attribute: Magical Red.

Ruby is Mischief and is a trouble maker at times during her years in Elementary School. Her best friends is Garnet and Sapphi, they've been together since Kindergarten. Ruby is not good in her Magic Powers since she didn't pay much attention in class and is also a Lazy slacker. She tends to play pranks on others when she is bored. She's also willing to help her friends when they were in trouble even if then don't ask of it from her. She is also very friendly towards others. Her second goal in life is to find her true love one day and be together forever.

Her appearance is that she have white fur. She have two long ears and a fluffy tail. Her eyes are ruby red and she have a Sakura flower with a Red star on her left ear. She has a red cherry necklace.

Name: Garnet (ガーネット _Ganetto_).

Jewel: Garnet.

Species: Persian Cat.

Gender: Female.

Jewel Power: Love.

Attribute: Magical Red.

Garnet is a bit proud and vain of her looks but is also a Hard worker. She is friends with Ruby and Sapphi since Kindergarten. Most of the time, Garnet fixes her fur with a brush that she carries around her. She doesn't like dirty places and she is also a clean freak. Garnet can also make her own clothes and is really good at choosing which fashion to wear in every occasion. She wishes to be popular and was idolized by many. Garnet also can be vain sometimes towards her friends which made them angry at her but later they reconciles.

Her appearance is that she have Pink fluffy fur. She also have a fluffy tail and ears. Her eyes are really Pink and she have a red bow on her right ear. She also have a dark pink jewel necklace.

Name: Sapphie (サフィー _Sapii_).

Jewel: Sapphire.

Species: Cavalier King Charles spaniel.

Gender: Female.

Jewel Power: Friendship.

Attribute: Magical Blue.

Sapphi or Sapphire is very calm and polite. Her demeanor made her have a lot of admirers. She is friends with Ruby and Garnet since Kindergarten. She is the most smart one of the trio. Sapphi likes to invent things sometimes in her spare times. She is also the voice of advice for her friends if they did something out standing. Sapphi's goal is to become a straight 'A' Student just like her Elementary years. She also had a crush on Dian when they were in Elementary School.

Her appearance is that she have yellow fur and she also have blue log ears. Her eyes were light blue and she also has a pink and blue flower tiara on her head. She has a blue G-clef necklace.

NOTES...

Next time will be the starting day of Ruby and Friend's Adventure is Middle School...

So Stay Tuned!~

* * *

><p>By the way, they will be also be Japanese words like, '-chan', '-kun' and others...<p>

Be sure to read the first Chapter after this Introduction!~

HIJAMIYA signing out, Nya!~


	2. SCHOOL STARTS, OH YES!

My First Fan fiction of One of My Fav Anime, Jewel Pet!~

It's been awhile huh? Well, I finally finished the first chapter, Yay for me!~ ^^

I like all the Seasons but the most fav is Jewel Pet Tinkle(Season 2)~

Well then, Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>*~Jewel Pet~*<strong>

**Story title:- Jewel Pet School!~***

**Title:-Middle School Starts,Kya!**

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

_"Go away..."_

_Ring..._

_"Stop with the noise..."_

_Ring...!_

_"I said Stop it!"_

"Hmm? what?" Ruby opened her eyes to see her little cherry clock Ringing loudly.

_"It was..7.12 a.m..."_

"What? 7.12? Oh my gosh I'm gonna be late!"

Ruby quickly get out of bed and heads for the bath room. She fills up a pail then pours it down on her. "Brrrr..It's so cold~" She then shakes the water off after brushing her teeth. Her fur poofs up. She brushes her fur with a pink brush and perfumes herself up. She gathers her usual Pink Sakura flower with a red star on her left ear. She also puts on her cherry necklace. She wears her School Uniform.

She picks up her bag and hastily went out of her room.

She grab a bread for her quick breakfast then went out of her house.

Ruby runs as fast a she could. _"Ugh...It's my fault for sleeping late from watching that romance anime series!" _she thought while munching her bread.

On the way, she passed a Pink cat and a yellow and blue dog. She stopped. She hurried back.

"Hey guys!" she said "Ruby, there you are! Over slept again?" said Garnet. "Heh heh..Yeah.." Ruby smiled, embarrassingly. "You know you should stop with that...We're in Middle School now.." said Sapphi, softly. "But..I just can't help it...I have to see this week's episode on that Romance Anime called "Ai shiteru Bunny~"

"_Signs~ _Ruby Ruby Ruby...You're an Otaku about those lovey dovey animes" said Garnet while brush her fur. "It's every girl's dream of finding true love you know...all you care about is on how to look pretty" Ruby said, Mockingly. "_Hmph!_" Sapphi sweat dropped, "Now, now you two, Please don't fight"

**Then after a few meters...**

"Ah~ We're here!" said Ruby as the 3 went into the School grounds. "It's so big and beautiful" said Sapphi.

The whole school was filled with magical sparkles and flower beds. The garden is also magnificent. "I can't wait to go to class!~" Ruby hurries off.

"Ruby wait for us!~" shouted Garnet and Sapphi as they went after Ruby.

**After a few minutes...**

"Where is that girl?" said Garnet looking there and here. "I hope she doesn't get lost..." said Sapphi, timidly.

**Just then...**

They heard a pant noise. Slowly it gets closer...and closer and finally...

There's ruby panting on the bench out side of the garden. "Oh Ruby, you should not run that fast..."

**Then they find the 'Class searching board'...**

...which was packed.

The girls reached the crowd of jewel pets whose finding their class on the board. "Oh my the board was packed..." said Sapphi. "I wonder how're we gonna get to class on time?" said Garnet brushing her fur. "Oh Geez~ I really want to find which grade I'm in!~" Ruby shouted at the wall. "Well...we just have to wait then, there's only about 12 jewel pet students here.." said Sapphi as she sat down on the bench near the Board. Ruby and Garnet went to join her. "By the way, what time is it?" Ruby asked. Sapphi looked at her Music Note watch, "It's only 7.18"

**Moments later...**

The crowd began dispersing.

"Aha! Finally!" Ruby walks over to the Board and began searching. "Ruby wait up~" said Garnet. Sapphi follows close behind.

"Let's see.." Sapphi scan the board.

**_Class for The Freshmen._**

**_7- A= Rose Class._**

**_7-B= Cherry Blossom Class._**

**_7-C= Sunflower Class._**

**_7-D= Orchid Class._**

**_7-E= Daisy Class._**

**_7-F= Periwinkle Class._**

"Oh~ wonder what class am I'm in?" Ruby said eagerly. "Oh my, I got the Rose class~" said Sapphi. "Really? that's the top of our grade! That's cause you're sooo smart Sapphi~" said Ruby, congratulating Sapphi. "Hey Ruby here's our class..." said Garnet tugging at Ruby's ears. "We're in the same class?" asked Ruby. "Yeah, the Daisy class.." said Garnet. "Daisy Class? well at least I'm not in the lowest class anymore..." said Ruby with relief.

"Well then, see ya in lunch time Sapphi and after classes met us at the entrance!~" said Ruby while waving. "Ok, See you two later..." Sapphi said,waving back.

**On their Way...**

Ruby hums the opening song of the "Ai shiteru Bunny" love drama as she walks. "Ruby ruby...you really haven't changed yet..." Garnet signs.

When they walked towards the hall to their class, Garnet takes out her Book clock. It is a pink fluffy laced book with pink and red ribbons with a white clock in the centre. "Wow where'd you get that?" asked Ruby. "From 'Sparkle Stuff Shop', It was a fair price of just 10 gems~" said Garnet proudly. "Is there a lovely pink heart book?" Ruby's eyes brighten. "Hmmm Well yeah there is some I guess but that's 45 gems.." Ruby's face falls, "Awww...I could not afford that..."

Garnet looks at her clock book, "Oh my gosh, it's 7. 26, We better run, Ruby!" said Garnet as she began to run. "Ah! w-wait up!" Ruby runs after her.

Garnet makes a left, Ruby follows as she pants. "(Pants) (Pants) (Pants) Uh...Garnet wait up...Ah!" Ruby falls down. "Ow..." She hold her ears.

"Are you alright?" said a voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine.." Ruby said as she got up.

"You seemed to be in a hurry.." said the voice. "Yeah..I'm gonna be late for class.." Ruby turns her head to the owner of the voice. It was a Boy Jewel pet. He's a grey stripped cat with green eyes. He has a green star necklace. Ruby stares at him."Well then, you better get to class.." he said. "Uh...y-yeah..um..I'm Ruby what's your name?" He smiled, "Oh sorry, Allow me to introduce my self, My name's Tourmaline, but you can call me Touru" Touru said as he bows.

Ruby blushes. _"He's such a gentle cat~ and he's so nice~" _she thought. "N-nice to meet you Touru-sama.." she stammered, her heart beating. "Nice to meet you to, Ruby-san"

Just then Garnet's voice was heard down the hall, "Ruby!~~ C'mon, it's almost 7.30!"

"A-ah! Oh my gosh, I'm gonna be late, W-well it's nice meeting you, well then I must be off!~" Ruby said as she rushed off. "See you agin, Ruby-san~" said Touru behind her.

Ruby nods and heads off to where Garnet is.

"Where were you? Our class is over there, C'mon" Garnet pulls Ruby's hand. Ruby remembers Touru and his gentle smile. _"He's sooo Nice~" _she thought unconsciously.

As they reached their class, they felt relieved as the bell rings after they arrived. Ruby sat in the middle of the class when Garnet sat behind her. "Ah~ The beginning of a new school year starts now!~" said Ruby.

* * *

><p>How's that? Isn't it crafty? I am a total fan of RubyXTouru~<p>

Then se you next time on the next update!~

HIJAMIYA signing out, Nya!~


End file.
